The Love Story of Junichirou and Suzume
by MustangLover25
Summary: Mr. Kagami and his sister Suzume have sort of a love-hate relationship, but one day he discovers he yearns to have more than a love-hate relationship wither her. What will happen? What will their friends think? Find out in The Love Story of Junichirou and Suzume!
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

It was a much needed Saturday morining in the Kagami's household. It had been a long week for Junichirou and his sister Suzume. Finals week had gotten the best of them, Suzume exuasted from taking many tests, Junichirou exausted from grading many tests. Junichirou had been up all night doing some blogging for his Anime blog while Suzume was in the kitchen and just finished making breakfast for the two of them.

" Junichirou! Breakfast is ready get down here! " Suzume yelled for Junichirou who was upstairs in his room.

" Can it wait I still have some blogging to do!? " Junichirou yelled back at Suzume, his face still deep in his computer screen and his fingers still moving on the keyboard.

" MMGH! He gets on my nerves with this stuff. " Suzume angrily whispered to herself as she started walking to Junichirou's room with a Baseball bat in her hands, ready to beat Junichiro.

" Man my blog has been doing nothing but losing followers, this should- " Junichirou was cut off by Suzume barging through the door with a Baseball bat causing him to finally move his face away from his computer screen.

" I'm really tired of this Junichirou! " Suzume yelled while positioning the bat to hit Junichirou.

" No! Not the bat! " Junichirou screamed in fear as he ran out of his room while being chased by his sister weilding a Baseball bat.

" Get back here! " Suzume yelled at him while running after him and swinging the bat wildly.

Junichirou makes it to the kitchen where he takes a seat at the table hoping it will make his sister stop.

" I'm here at the table no need to use the bat! " Junichirou screamed as he put his hands up in surrender, hoping Suzume will stop.

Suzume decides to stop and throws down the baseball bat then takes a seat at the table. Junichirou started to cut up his pancakes with a butter knife and fork before placing the food in his mouth. As he was eating he could not stop looking at his sister and thinking about how cute she was.

" Wow I never realized how cute Suzume is when she is not trying to beat me up- Wait, that is your sister! Stop thinking like that! " Junichirou thought to himself while eating his pancakes and of corse, staring at Suzume.

" Why ae you staring at me bro? " Suzume said shooting a confused look at Junichirou.

" Oh nothing, just staring off into space. " Junichirou said as he started looking down at his pancakes instead.

" Oh " Suzume said back as she continued to eat her pancakes.

Once Junichirou was finished eating he grabbed his lab coat and house key then went back into the kitchen.

" Hey Suzume, I'm going to Sachiko's place to help her with her manga. " Junichirou said looking at Suzume.

" Okay just be back at a reasonable time, that way I don't have to report you missing again. " Suzume said with a look of concern on her face.

" Hey that time I was trapped in an underground facility! " Junichirou said with a little bit of pride in his tone.

" Whatever you say just don't be late home. " Suzume said with a careless tone in her voice.

Junichirou then walked out of his house.


	2. Chapter 2: The Temptations

A/N: I couldn't think of a better name for this chapter so please do not bug me about it.

Once Junichirou entered the building he took the elevator and then went straight to Sachiko's apartment and knocked on the door.

" Who is it?! " Sachiko yelled at the door while sitting at her dest drawing her manga.

" Its Me! " Junichirou yelled back.

" Coming! " Sachiko yelled back at the door, geting up from her desk and opening the door for Junichirou.

" Hey " Junichirou said

" Hey come in. " Sachiko replied back moving out of the way for Junichirou to walk in the doorway.

" So you needed help with your manga from what I recall yesterday? " Junichirou said looking at Sachiko with a bit of a weird tone in his voice.

" Yeah is something wrong? " Sachiko said with a bit of concern.

" No, what makes you think that? " Junichirou said back with the same tone in his voice.

" Well you seem a bit down, are you sure? " Sachiko said back with more concern.

" I guess I'll tell you, as long as you don't say anything to anyone. " Junichirou said with a serious tone.

" I won't, now what is it? " Sachiko said once a gain concerned.

" It's Suzume, I don't know why but today during breakfast I was checking her out as if I liked her. She noticed I was staring at her and asked why but I just said I was staring off into space. " Junichirou said a little embarassed.

" OOOOHHH! So this is what is wrong, you should totally reinact another scene for my manga! " Sachiko said puting her face in Junichirou's with excitement.

" NO! I'm not doing that again! " Junichirou said with a bit of anger.

" Woah calm down Mr. Kagami. " Sachiko said with a bit of concern.

" Let's just get started on the manga. " Junichirou said walking over to one of Sachiko's 3 desks and taking a seat.

" Sure let me go and grab it. " Sachiko said as she moved from the door to her desk to grab some of the manga before handing it to Junichirou.

" How Ironic " Junichirou said with a little aggravation in his voice while puting his hand over his eyes realizing she needed help with the manga based on a forbidden love story between a brother and sister.

" It's okay, you don't have to if you don't want to. " Sachiko said a little concerned.

" No I'm fine, let me just get to work. " Junichirou said turining his face to the desk as he started drawing.

" Okay then whatever you say. " Sachiko said as she turned around and went to her desk to begin drawing.

" I wonder if I should confess to Suzume, I mean I know her better than any other girl and spend a whole lot more time with her. " Junichirou thought to himself while drawing up the panels to Sachiko's manga.

Later that day Junichirou headed home on the bus, while on the bus he thought to himself-

" That's it when I get home I am telling her because she has just been running through my mind all day. " Junichro thought to himself with determination.


End file.
